Sonic vs Mewtwo
F5C14F6B-9F0F-41CB-A317-3AA9EBDCF9AE.jpeg C92647FE-5F3B-4F23-8DAF-9CAD3BAC551A.jpeg|Sonic vs Mewtwo by gabenino Sanic vs Meow2.png|Sonic vs Mewtwo by TheAmazingMetalMario PicsArt 08-21-07.58.12~3.jpg|Sonic vs Mewtwo By Just_Some_Minor Intro For today’s fight we have two of the most powerful beings in their respective universes , Sonic from sonic the hedgehog And Mewtwo from Pokémon , I’m rock and he said metal and it’s our job to anylaze their armor , weapons and skills to see who would win a death battle sonic Rock:Sonic is often shown as a character who wants nothing short of adventure. He absolutely enjoys adventure, and goes on one every chance he gets. If nothing interesting is going on, he flat-out bolts. He is always fun-loving and is always trying to make the best of things, and is always willing to help others. He is incredibly determined to do the greater good, and is always described as hating evil just as much. He has an indomitable will, which was showcased multiples times throughout the series. He never holds grudges, and quickly forgives former enemies (an example being Knuckles the Echidna and Silver the Hedgehog), despite their initial encounter. While he loves adventuring, Sonic has shown moments of relaxing (i.e. taking a nap or sitting down somewhere and enjoying the scenery). Sonic lives in the here and now, never dwelling on the past and just takes it in stride. He really cares about his friends, as he never lets them come to harms way (via saving Tails or Amy from Dr. Eggman's clutches). Metal: well , talk about kidnapping Rock:Despite not having undergone any known training, Sonic's years of battles has made him a skilled and powerful fighter. He has defeated giant robots, demons, and god-like beings on his own, gone up against and bested those with far more combat experience, and even beaten people who are his equal in abilities. It has also been noted that Sonic is steadily growing stronger during the Time Eater incident, Sonic could beat the Egg Emperor/Perfect Chaos on his own where he previously required additional power. Sonic even tells Infinite upon holding his own against the latter compared to the previous time they fought that he becomes more powerful every second. It is safe to say that Sonic is far more powerful than he lets on, but his overconfidence and reluctance to go all out usually keeps him from fighting at full strength. His victories over Emerl at the Gizoid's maximum potential and Perfect Chaos in his base form are prime examples of Sonic's true power. Regardless of his blocks, Sonic ranks amongst the most powerful characters in the series. Metal: and here I am wasting my time at the gym Rock: you don’t even go to the gym Metal: anyways , sonic has many different abilities, he can frezze time with chaos control , he has many different fighting skills and can run faster than the speed of light Rock: he also has unlimited stamina and has been shown many times over to be able to run across planets and not get tired and has also taken down solarias with the help of shadow and silver. Metal: sonic has also fought some of fictions greatest heroes such as , Mario , link , cloud strife , Ryu , ken masters , Kirby and megaman Rock: pretty impressive when you think about it Metal: speaking that sonic has many different forms he can use , upper sonic makes him faster and invincible , his hyper form also makes him even faster and invincible Rock: however it does have a downside , time limit , sonic can only stay in this form for only 10 minutes Metal: but as long as he moderates that then he is ok Rock: overall sonic Is a very powerful fighter who should not Be messed with Sonic Smash Bros Ultimate.png mewtwo Metal:Approximately twenty years before the present, Team Rocket discovered that a Mew was living in Guyana. Many years later, under the orders of the new boss, Giovanni, an expedition of Team Rocket scientists traveled to the area to search for Fossils. They succeeded in finding an eyelash belonging to Mew. Giovanni asked Dr. Fuji to clone Mew for him and create the most powerful Pokémon in existence. Fuji agreed because he wanted to use Team Rocket's research to attempt to clone his deceased daughter, Amber. One month after the discovery of the eyelash, Mewtwo was successfully created and stored at New Island. At this point, it was still not fully grown and lived in a large test tube beside others containing Bulbasaurtwo, Squirtletwo, Charmandertwo, and Ambertwo. Fuji and Giovanni thought Mewtwo was unconscious inside its tube, but it was able to communicate telepathically with Ambertwo and the other clones. However, because the life force of a human is not as strong as a Pokémon's, the Amber clone died. The other three clones had died shortly before Amber did, suggesting that Mewtwo's life force is even stronger than a normal Pokémon's. Over the years, Mewtwo matured and grew confused over its origin and place in the world. After resolving to figure out where it belongs, Mewtwo broke out of its test tube. The Team Rocket scientists were happy that they had succeeded in creating the most powerful Pokémon in the world, but that joy turned to horror once Mewtwo realized that it was just an experiment and unleashed its fury upon them. Despite the efforts of the security systems that attempted to control it, Mewtwo destroyed the laboratory on New Island and all of the scientists in it. Rock:In its robotic suit, under observance by Giovanni Immediately thereafter, Giovanni found Mewtwo and convinced it to help with Team Rocket's goal of controlling the world. Mewtwo's power was focused as well as restrained by a robotic suit of armor as it performed tasks such as battling for Giovanni in the Viridian Gym and helping Team Rocket capture Pokémon. Mewtwo eventually became tired of being used by Giovanni. It developed a strong hatred for humans and thought that they were weak and selfish beings only interested in power and wealth; it also despised Pokémon who served humans. Mewtwo escaped from Giovanni (destroying Team Rocket headquarters in the process), relocated to its birthplace on New Island and built a castle there. Mewtwo then issued a challenge to several strong Pokémon Trainers, including Ash Ketchum. It used its powers to create a storm that would serve as a test to see who could make it to the island. Only a handful of Trainers managed to brave the storm and arrive, including Ash and his friends. Upon revealing itself, Mewtwo challenged the Trainers with its clone Pokémon—Venusaur, Blastoise, and Charizard—to prove its superiority to human Trainers and the superiority of cloned Pokémon to trained ones. To do this, Mewtwo used a variation of the Poké Balls used by Trainers. Once caught in the Balls, the Pokémon that had been brought to the island were cloned in an upstairs laboratory. However, before Mewtwo could defeat the Trainers and move out into the world, Mew appeared. Mew and Mewtwo fought at length, ceasing only when Ash was caught in their crossfire and turned to stone. After Ash was revived by the tears of the nearby Pokémon, clone and original alike, Mewtwo experienced a change of heart and no longer sought to conquer the world. Mewtwo reasoned that it would be best if no one remembered the events that had transpired, so it erased the memories of all the people and Pokémon and transported them back to the mainland. Mewtwo and Mew left New Island with the cloned Pokémon to seek a proper place for themselves. Metal: mewtwo is gifted with many types of psychic abilities, he can read minds , erase minds , frezze you with ice beam or burn you with fire blast Rock: since then no one was able to beat mewtwo Metal : well besides some 10 year old nerd with a mega charizard or if they we’re smart they just used a master ball Rock: mewtwo can use his mega form but since he has two for whatever reason , he will only be able to use his mega y form since it is the stronger form Metal: mewtwo can also catch people with poke balls and wait are we forgetting a form? Rock: yes well dark mewtwo isn’t canon as it is in pokken tournament and that game isn’t canon Metal: well in any case mewtwo is a psychic terror who should not be messed with Mewtwo-preview.jpg Mewtwo SSBU.png prefight Alright our combatants are set , let’s end this debate once and for all , it’s time for a death battle!! 70C34478-7A8C-4AC2-A915-3894C3020460.jpeg|Pre-fight fight B06139A4-34EF-4719-B75C-21F30ACB9A67.jpeg 7043798B-8898-439E-B09A-40404F425BF6.jpeg 45A8DC02-E4B6-48F3-B757-E8EC5AD474C4.jpeg FF3214E6-099A-48E5-BDD2-03E55D7EE731.jpeg Sonic walks into a cave , Sonics finds a zubat and tries to pet it , mewtwo teleports and tells him to back off or else , Sonic then tells him to stop bullying him , the two start to fight , sonic bounces on mewtwo and does a spin ball and spins into his cheast , mewtwo uses shadow ball and launches the attack at sonic , sonic jumps and avoids the attack , sonic jumps in the air and kicks sonic in the face , mewtwo uses psychic and knocks sonic into the wall , mewtwo then uses ice beam and frezzes sonic , sonic breaks out and uses his time break , sonic launches 10 blasts at mewtwo , mewtwo asks what sonic did Before mewtwo can anwser , Sonics punches mewtwo in the gut and asks him if that’s all he has , sonic runs laps around mewtwo in the dark cave , mewtwo uses his mind reader and reads Sonics mind , mewtwo uses psychic and knocks Sonic in the water , sonic uses his aqua shield allowing him to breathe underwater , mewtwo walks away , sonic then spin so into mewtwo and grabs his tail and slams it into the wall , mewtwo grabs sonic and slams his head into the ground with his psychic powers , sonic spins in a ball and launches him self at mewtwo , the attack launches so hardness that the cave crumbles , the two get out of the cave unfazed , mewtwo uses fire blast , sonic dodges , mewtwo uses psychic and stops sonic from attacking him , mewtwo uses mind reader and use some psychic to stop sonic from using his spin dash , sonic says what’s going on?? , mewtwo smiles , sonic turns into his super sonic transformation, sonic punches mewtwo , mewtwo uses psychic but the attack doesn’t work , sonic uses multiple spin dashes on mewtwo confusing him , mewtwo uses blizzard And freezes sonic but sonic easily breaks out and fires a engery blast at mewtwo , mewtwo throws a poke ball at sonic and tries to capture him , sonic easily breaks out and asks what he is doing , mewtwo throws a great ball but sonic breaks out easily again , Sonics says ok this is getting old , mewtwo throws a ultra ball at sonic but sonic breaks out again , mewtwo then uses the Mega stones and becomes mega mewtwo Mewtwo and sonic clash once again , sonic launches a engery blast at mewtwo , mewtwo deflects the attack and uses psyche up , causing mewtwo to Be temporarily invincible Sonic knicks mewtwo but to no effect , mewtwo uses psychic on sonic but it also fails , mewtwo uses a master ball on sonic , sonic breaks out but with slightly more of a struggle , sonic man I gotta say you’re hitting a lot heavier then you were before , sonic then runs out of his super form and says oh crap , mewtwo summons a spoon and launches it at sonic , sonic jumps on the spoon and spin dashes mewtwo , sonic realizes that mewtwos invincibility is over and kicks mewtwo in the face , sonic then transforms into his hyper form , mewtwo erases Sonics mind , sonic asks who is and where’s he is , mewtwo then launches a giant psychic spoon at Sonic , Sonic flies out of the Way , sonic says he may not remember who he is but he will defend himself , Sonics then spindashes into mewtwo as hard as he can , causing mewtwo to spit blood , mewtwo faints Out of His Mega Form , sonic then launches a engery blast at Mewtwo , finishing him off , sonic then walks away. KO! results Who would win? Mewtwo Sonic Who do you want to win? Mewtwo Sonic Betting on mewtwo and hoping mewtwo wins Betting on sonic and hoping Sonic wins Betting on mewtwo , hoping sonic Betting sonic , hoping mewtwo Rock:Mewtwo No!! Metal: well although mewtwo has the advantage in intelligence , sonic had the advantage in speed , power , durability, physical strength and destructive capabilities, sonic has taken down opponents much tougher than mewtwo such as infinite and solaris , now you may Be saying , Sonic didn’t take out solaris by himself he got the help of silver and shadow to help him , yes this is true but in This case half the credit goes to each , still meaning sonic get so half credit for all of the feats here Rock: but what if mewtwo erases Sonics mind??? Metal: well for one if he did it would not stop his abilities to fight , shadow had his memory deleted and was still able to fight and as we know sonic and shadow are very similar to each other in terms of skills , second of all we only saw mewtwo use that ability on a week nurse joy so theirs no evidence it would work on someone like sonic and also sonic Is very fast and it would be highly unlikely that a attack like that could even hit him. Rock: but what if he caught Sonic in a pokeball? Metal: sonic is Not a Pokémon so the pokeball would fail and plus Sonic would likely be able to break out of it , we’ve only seen pokeballs capture Pokémon and not humans , and we know Sonic is a lot stronger then your average Pokémon Rock: I guess , sonic was too fast for mewtwo Metal: the winner is sonic E1304E76-FE3C-4331-A6EF-424BC4F6D5E4.png|Sonic wins Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Sonic ' themed Death Battles Category:Death battle by 2 different companies Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Death battle season 1 (written by animal dude) Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Sonic' themed Death Battles